Remidi
by Zang
Summary: "Merlin, selamatkan aku dari remidi," Harry berdoa. Draco sebal mendengarnya.


**Title: Remidi  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Draco, Harry  
Genre: Friendship/ Humor  
Warnings: Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: "Merlin, selamatkan aku dari remidi," doa Harry. Draco sebal mendengarnya.**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Harry Potter bukan milik saya. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan finansial dari cerita ini.**

**.-.-.**

Draco melirik Harry yang duduk di bangku perpustakaan tak jauh darinya. Setelah perang berakhir mereka memang bisa lebih bertoleransi terhadap kehadiran masing-masing. Tak ada lagi cerita _leader_ geng Slytherin dan Gryffindor bertengkar di koridor atau saling melayangkan kutukan setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. Mereka jadi bisa lebih fokus pada pelajaran dan mulai memikirkan karir apa yang sesuai saat mereka lulus dari Hogwarts nanti.

Draco mengacuhkan bocah bermata hijau itu. Dia membolak-balik buku Herbology di tangannya.

Murid-murid yang lain bertebaran di seantero Hogwarts untuk belajar. Karena itulah perpustakaan tidak sepenuh saat hari-hari reguler. Sebentar lagi mereka ujian semester. Suasana mulai agak tegang dan beberapa bagian Hogwarts terlihat lengang. Tiap orang belajar dengan harapan bisa melalui semester ini dengan nilai memuaskan.

Draco terganggu ketika ada pergerakan di sampingnya. Rupanya sang Penyelamat-Dunia-Sihir menarik-narik rambutnya yang sudah berantakan dari sananya. Rambut itu sudah seperti sarang burung kena tornado gara-gara terus dijambak oleh pemiliknya.

"Stop, Potter!" desis Draco. "Rontokan rambutmu bisa mengotori buku dan mengontaminasi orang lain dengan kebodohanmu."

Harry berhenti. "Menyingkir, Malfoy," balasnya datar.

Draco memutar mata. "Aku hanya memperingatkan. Ada banyak orang yang ingin membaca buku itu tanpa ingin mendapati ketombe atau kutu di dalamnya," balas Draco seraya mengedikkan kepala ke arah buku yang dibawa Harry.

Harry melotot. "Aku tidak ketombean atau kutuan!" balasnya sengit. Walau mereka tak lagi berduel atau berkelahi, lontaran umpatan atau sindiran masih berhamburan dari mulut keduanya.

Tahun sebelumnya mereka memang tidak sempat belajar di sekolah dengan serius. Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan keduanya berkaitan dengan persiapan _Final Battle_. Terlebih Harry sudah berbulan-bulan mengembara menelusuri rimba dan tempat-tempat yang bahkan dipikirkan pun susah. Draco juga sibuk membantu _The Dark Side_ untuk menginvasi Hogwarts. Sekarang setelah tak ada perang dan semua berakhir damai, tak ada alasan bagi siapa pun untuk tidak serius bersekolah.

Draco mendongak ketika didengarnya Harry komat-kamit.

"Merlin, selamatkan aku dari remidi," pinta si Anak-Yang-Tidak-Mau-Mati. Suaranya kering dan tangannya yang kapalan mengusap wajah kusutnya.

Draco tak bisa menahan tawa. Dia tak menutupi rasa gelinya. "Kau menyedihkan," tukasnya di sela tawanya.

Harry malu. Wajahnya merah.

"Jangan hanya minta diselamatkan," ujar Draco ketika tawanya reda. "Kalau tak ingin kena remidi, belajar. Ternyata kau bodoh. Yah, aku tak heran, sih."

Harry cemberut, marah dikatai bodoh. _Well_, pahlawan yang mengakhiri hidup dan kejayaan penjahat paling mengerikan yang pernah ada tidak mungkin bodoh, kan? Si kurus pucat itu tak sopan mengatainya demikian! Harry mengirimkan tatapan bengis. "Aku hanya sukar di pelajaran Ramuan. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, kenapa," tangkisnya retoris. Snape memang _Master of Potions_ yang kemampuannya tak diragukan lagi. Dia hebat, tapi bukan guru yang baik untuk Harry.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," balas Draco kalem.

Harry mendengus. "Kalau begitu, kau yang dungu," ujarnya membalikkan kata-kata mantan Pelahap Maut muda itu.

Sebelum ujian dilaksanakan, kebanyakan para guru memberikan kuis. Beberapa hari yang lalu Snape memberikan kuis pada kelas-kelasnya. Harry hanya bisa menatap nanar lembaran hasil kuisnya.

"Biar kutebak, kau dapat _Troll_ pada kuis kemarin," ejek Draco.

Nilai mengerikan itu terpampang jelas dan besar di perkamen Harry. Dia tak repot menyembunyikannya dari Draco. "Dan kau?"

"_Outstanding_. Seperti biasanya," jawab Draco, nyengir. "Kau kan bisa minta bantuan Granger."

Harry mendengus lagi. Kawan pintarnya itu akhir-akhir ini punya kesibukan lain dengan Ron. Mereka sering berduaan di depan perapian: ngobrol, tertawa dan berpelukan. Harry tak ingin merasa jadi obat nyamuk, karenanya dia memberi dua sahabatnya itu waktu.

Draco menghela napas. "Sini, kubantu kau belajar. Mana yang sulit?" Dia pindah duduk tepat di kursi samping Harry.

Harry terperangah. "Kau membantuku?" ujarnya tak percaya.

Draco memberinya tatapan. "Kau sudah membersihkan namaku," ujarnya pelan. "Paling tidak aku membalasnya dengan membantumu lulus ujian Ramuan," lanjutnya lirih, tak lebih dari bisikan. Mata kelabunya mendung.

Harry kikuk. Dia menyadari bahwa sama seperti dirinya, Draco tak punya banyak pilihan. Diam-diam dia takjub dengan keputusan anak Slytherin itu untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Harry tahu masih banyak orang yang memandang penuh permusuhan pada Draco. Namun remaja itu hanya diam dan mengangkat kepala dengan tegak.

Draco bisa mengajari Harry dengan baik. Kadang dia memberi pertanyaan dan Harry menjawab tanpa melihat buku. Jika Harry menjawab dengan benar, remaja jangkung itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Jika jawaban Harry salah, Draco akan bergumam tentang otak udang, _Troll_, dan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti rambut berantakan menandakan otak yang juga berantakan.

Saat ujian semester, Harry tidak belajar bersama Draco. Setelah ujian-ujian selesai, mereka bertemu di pinggir danau dan membandingkan nilai.

"_Outstanding_," pamer Draco. Senyum mulai menghiasi wajah pucat dan kurusnya. "Beberapa memang _Exceed Expectations_. Untungnya para guru memberiku nilai secara obyektif," gumamnya sangat pelan. Telinga Harry masih bisa menangkapnya. Jika subyektif, Draco mungkin tidak akan lulus ujian semester. "Ramuanmu dapat apa?"

Harry nyengir. "_Passable_," jawabnya singkat.

Draco mengerutkan dahi. "Aku susah-susah mengajarimu, mengorbankan waktu berhargaku dan kau membalasnya dengan hanya _Passable_?" geramnya.

"Setidaknya ada peningkatan, daripada dapat _Troll_," tangkis Harry buru-buru. Draco yang terlihat kecewa membuat Harry merasa bersalah.

Draco menghela napas, wajahnya tidak lagi mencela. "Yah, kau memang tidak sempurna, Potter," gumamnya. Harry hendak protes ketika Draco meneruskan. "Pembela kebenaran, pembasmi kejahatan, Anak-Yang-Menolak-Mati. Gelarmu lebih dari cukup. Setidaknya kelemahanmu menandakan kau juga manusia biasa, bukan malaikat yang selalu sempurna."

Harry bengong. Tak disangkanya Draco akan sedalam itu menganalisisnya.

"Kau tak akan mengirimku ke Azkaban hanya karena menyebutmu penyihir biasa, kan?" mendadak Draco cemas.

Harry tertawa. "Ganjaran menyebutku penyihir kebanyakan, bodoh, tolol, otak _Troll_, siswa tidak pintar? Kau terlambat menyadarinya, Malfoy. Biar kupikirkan…"

Wajah Draco pias seputih kertas.

"Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari remidi Ramuan," tukas Harry ringan. "Kau jelas kumaafkan."

Draco tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya tak lagi dihinggapi kekhawatiran. Dipikirnya, menyinggung pahlawan Dunia Sihir berkali-kali akan berat hukumannya, terlebih dengan reputasinya yang sudah jelek di masyarakat.

"Merlin mengirimku untuk menyeretmu dari lembah remidi," ujar Draco pongah.

Tak ada salahnya menyuarakan doa atau permintaanmu. Siapa tahu saat itu ada seseorang yang akan menolongmu karena mendengarnya.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
